Wish Wisely
by KoryMisun
Summary: Aladdin finds out that some mysterious villain has kidnapped Mozenrath! Enemies or not, the hero knows he has to save Moze from none other than... JAFAR? Yaoi Oneshot with lots of Drama. Please Read and Review.


Warning: Not for the Faint of Heart or Homophobic!

Pairing/s: Jafar/Mozenrath, Aladdin/Mozenrath

"Wish Wisely"

Young Aladdin of Agrabah was beginning to notice something odd about his home. For the past month or so, no monsters or other vile entities had come near the city. It was like all evil was avoiding the place. The former street rat decided to take his magic Carpet and Genie to have a look around outside the protective walls for anything out of the ordinary.

For a few hours, everything looked normal, which wasn't normal at all, to Aladdin. The sand was smooth and calm, like a gold ocean on a day devoid of wind.

Just before Carpet was getting ready to fly them home, Genie put his hand to his ear. "Al, I hear something, maybe sounds of a struggle. It's two guys. And one sounds familiar..."

"That might be one of our friends that need our help!" said Aladdin. Carpet agreed with a nod and shot off in the direction of the noise. Genie kept listening, and could pick up more words with his fantastic hearing as they got closer. One voice was flustered and angry, the other calm and condescending.

_"Master must not excite himself too much!"_ said a gravelly, concerned third voice. Genie listened intently to the argument taking place a few leagues away.

_"Be quiet, I don't wish to be coddled! This discussion is over, so you can leave, Xerxes."_

Genie's eyes widened. "Uhh, Al, I don't think we should continue this rescue mission!"

The tanned boy looked up in surprise. "But why, Genie, what's the problem now? If they're in danger we can't just sit around here!"

The magic carpet paused in its determined flight across the desert to look up at the blue being. Abu was curious as well, scratching his head.

"Well, guys, the thing is... I think the guy in trouble is... that Black Sand worm, Mozenrath!" Genie declared, waving his arms and turning into a maniacal version of the young sorcerer. "So we can just head home now and pretend I never heard anything! Right?"

A pregnant pause followed Genie's uncomfortable confession. Aladdin was deep in thought about what to do. Abu and Iago were agreeing with Genie, that they should keep their noses out of the wizard's affairs.

Genie put a big blue arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Aladdin, you know that if you were in a pickle, he wouldn't think twice about leaving you to perish. Remember that, buddy."

Aladdin nodded, saddened by the fact that people like that could exist. What could have happened to him that would make Mozenrath so hateful?

"I... I know that, but even so... We should help him! If there's someone strong enough to threaten Mozenrath, then they're strong enough to threaten Agrabah," the young hero said, slamming a fist into his open palm. Genie face-palmed as Carpet took off for the Citadel.

Mozenrath's house guest was seated on a chair with one leg crossed over the other, watching the furious young man pace. Amusement glinted in his black eyes as he waved his staff about in the air. Mozenrath gave an enraged cry as he was lifted off the floor by the other man's magic.

"Wha...? How dare you! Put me back on my feet this instant, you bastard!"

"Tut tut, young master Mozenrath. Your smooth face will become lined like mine if you don't learn to control your temper. Now, come sit. We still have matters to discuss."

Not about to look into a mirror to smooth away any imaginary lines, Mozenrath crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't sit down if you plan to keep me suspended in midair, sir," he reasoned, a tinge of arrogance in his tone.

Smirking, the other sorcerer waved his staff, none too gently depositing Mozenrath into an armchair. His turban was knocked from his head, after which it rolled into a corner of the room. "Ouch! Jafar!"

"Forgive me, I am a little tired after my long flight here," said the infamous villain as he stroked his twisted beard.

Mozenrath tried to sit up, but was wedged tight between the overstuffed cushion and the back of the chair. "Unf! S-See here, you came inside my home without so much as a knock and started spouting all this poppycock about killing Aladdin! I don't care about that snot, so I don't see what I'd gain out of helping you! So please just... leave," he finished, growing uncomfortable as Jafar stood. The older man swept across the floor towards him.

"Now I came many leagues, and suffered many hardships because of that worthless brat. Whether you hate him as much as I remains to be seen, but you are going to help me rid the world of him for good!" Jafar snarled in the younger male's face, which Xerxes didn't take kindly to.

Mozenrath raised his normal hand. "Don't, Xerxes! Please leave us, I'll come see you in the lab."

The growling eel slithered around his master's shoulders, giving the young man a brief nuzzle before fleeing the bedchamber. Jafar rolled his eyes and pulled Mozenrath up from the armchair by the front of his robes.

"Where do I fit into your plan, then?" said the younger sorcerer, shaking the older's willowy hand off.

"You, Mozenrath, are the bait that is leading Aladdin here at this very moment. He believes that you are in peril, so he is coming to rescue you. His foolish blue dope couldn't even detect who I was, so the plan will go exactly as I wish it to."

Mozenrath snorted with laughter. "Old bastard, all the villains I've ever seen have kidnapped Princess Jasmine to get to Aladdin, and he's spectacularly thwarted them all. Why the hell would he want to come and save me, anyway? I tried everything to rub the brat out of my life, so he shouldn't care a bit that I'm in danger."

Jafar gave the young man's words some thought, and suddenly pulled Mozenrath against him. Long fingers pulled off his mantle, cloak and other finery falling to the carpeted floor.

"St-Stop it, Jafar! What do you think you're doing?" The sorcerer struggled hard, desperate enough to use his dwindling powers to fight Jafar off.

"Oh, no you don't, Mozenrath..."

The other's hands reached up to cradle the back of his skull, rubbing firm but gentle circles until Mozenrath released an embarrassing whimper. Those elegant fingers were trying to break down his resistance, turning him into putty.

Jafar's smile became crueler as his prey sank forward into his chest, unaware of the true danger he was in. "You are just a human after all, my dear Mozenrath. That's why Aladdin will come running to save you from a demon like me."

Genie was trying hard to hear what kind of danger Mozenrath was in, or at least figure out who he was fighting with. Unfortunately, the sorcerer had gone silent for the time being. Curiously, whenever Mozenrath spoke his tormentor's name, it was twisted around into nonsensical consonants.

_"Get out of my way, you useless corpses,"_ ordered the distorted voice of Jafar, carrying the unconscious Mozenrath down a hall.

_"Where you take him?"_ shrieked Xerxes, following Jafar and circling angrily around his head. _"Give Master back! Why he sleeping, you bad wizard?"_

Jafar swatted at the eel, adjusting Mozenrath so he was being cradled by one arm. _"I need your Master to come with me. I will give him back when I've finished."_

Xerxes hissed and wailed when Jafar bent over Mozenrath and stroked his long, inky black curls off his forehead. "Never fear. I will be gentle, Xerxes," the voice chuckled. Genie plugged his ears when Xerxes began to shriek in fury.

_"MASTER!"_

"Genie? What's going on at the Citadel now?" Aladdin asked, panic in his voice.

The blue being scratched the back of his head. "The bad guy's got Mozenrath passed out, and Xerxes is trying to stop him before something horrible happens. We're nearly there, Al, don't worry about a thing."

The boy looked towards the dark clouds that always hovered over the land of the Black Sand. "I hope he isn't dead... That's it, I'm gonna kick that guy's ass!"

Abu chattered in agreement, and Carpet put all his power into the flight towards Mozenrath's home. Iago was the only one unconvinced that saving Aladdin's arch-nemesis was a good idea.

"Hasn't he tried to destroy us all on more than one occasion, Aladdin?" he pestered, landing on the youth's shoulder and squawking in his ear. "He wants you dead! So why in all the deserts would you care if he died?"

Everyone turned to glare at the obnoxious parrot, and Genie put a small paper bag over his head. "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything. There's gotta be some qualities about Moze that Al finds endearing. Or... at least one."

Aladdin looked down at Carpet's rippling fabric, unsure what to say to that. At the moment, all he could think was that Mozenrath was _beautiful,_ and the thought of anyone defiling him made Aladdin mad as hell. Wait a second... _what was he just thinking?_

"All I can think of is that... he's only evil 'cause he doesn't think anyone loves him. If we showed him some caring I'm sure he'd take a turn for the better," he said finally. "We just gotta give each other a chance."

Genie patted him on the back and pointed towards the Citadel, which was guarded by dozens of armed mamluks.

Aladdin hopped off of Carpet and started walking towards the unimposing army of clumsy undead. They began brandishing their swords and growling at the boy, but Aladdin didn't make any sudden movements.

"I've come to save Master Mozenrath," he said, slow and plain.

All the mamluks scratched their heads in confusion, before shrugging and making a path for Aladdin to go up into the Citadel. Genie carried Iago and Abu up the steps after him while Carpet floated at the rear of the group.

Aladdin asked Genie to light the torches as they ascended a tightly spiraled staircase. It would lead up into Mozenrath's personal wing, where Genie had heard the scuffle.

"Please be alive, we're coming," thought Aladdin, taking the stairs two at a time.

Upon reaching the wing's landing, everyone spread out, telling any mamluks they met why they were there and to be quiet, or Mozenrath was done for. Many of the undead servants were indifferent to the news, but there were a few that acted alarmed. Who could possibly have enough magic to subdue the greatest sorcerer in the land?

Aladdin kept a firm grip on his sword's handle as he carefully swung doors open to look for Mozenrath and his attacker. His heart jumped up into his throat whenever the hinges creaked, but each room appeared to be unused for years. "Damn it," thought Aladdin, moving down the hall and continuing the search.

Genie floated along, using X-ray vision and his super hearing to locate the young sorcerer. After ten or so fruitless minutes, he heard the sound of frightened whimpering.

"N-Ngh! Get off me! I'm telling you, stop it!"

The jumbled letters of the baddie's name were yelled out multiple times by the weakened Mozenrath. Genie hurried back and gathered up his friends, directing the search party to a set of double doors, which were locked from inside.

After a moment of listening, Aladdin heard Mozenrath gasp in pain, then nodded to Genie who blasted the doors apart with an explosion of smoke and colored light. Iago and Abu coughed for a moment before following Aladdin, Genie and Carpet into the bedroom.

Mozenrath was in bed beneath his attacker, Jafar blocking his nakedness with his robes and thrusting against the younger man's ass. There were tears in Mozenrath's onyx eyes, and when he jerked his head up to see Aladdin, a few rolled down his cheeks.

"Wha... What are you doing here, you imbecile? Get out of here at once, before he... Aanhh, stop it!" he begged, dark hair cascading over Mozenrath's flushed face.

Jafar lifted the youth's long legs over his shoulders and drove in harder, not even caring that Aladdin was watching the scene. Horror was etched into his normally smooth features, and his deep brown eyes misted when he took notice of red on the bedsheets. The dam of fury within him broke.

"I-It... This cannot be possible! How many times do I have to kick the shit out of you before you get the hint, _JAFAR?"_

Genie smacked himself. "Why didn't I think of Jafar? I thought of everybody _but_ Jafar...!" and he continued to scold himself while Aladdin waved his sword at his mortal enemy.

"Get off of him right now!" he shouted. Jafar chuckled darkly and looked over his shoulder.

"I think not. This power-drunk runt belongs to me, street rat. I've branded him with my cock repeatedly to make you see it as the truth. Mozenrath, tell our guests who owns you."

The sorcerer looked away from Aladdin and bit his lip in shame. Jafar reached up to his chest and pinched his fair pink nipples, causing Mozenrath to scream out in a humiliating mixture of pleasure-pain.

_"NO!"_

"Say it, or I won't stop, Mozenrath," Jafar sneered, pinching and rubbing the sore buds until the sorcerer was weeping, face buried in his mismatched hands. Aladdin couldn't bear the sight another moment, running forward and jamming the tip of his blade under Jafar's Adam's apple.

"Release him, you sick twisted fuck!" The enraged hero didn't wait for a reply before jamming the steel point further into Jafar's neck. If the villain were still human, he'd be drawing blood, but the Red Genie's cuts spewed shimmering red powder onto the bed. When a few grains of it touched Mozenrath, his eyes rolled up into his skull, and he gave a rapturous moan.

Encouraged by the sounds, Jafar rolled his hips harder into his helpless captive, who was feeding off the addictive magic residue. Aladdin spun around, eyes pleading for his friend Genie to help Mozenrath.

Afraid of injuring Mozenrath, Genie used his trusty pointer finger to blast Jafar between the shoulders. This attack gave off emerald sparks that made Mozenrath gasp and shudder when they made contact with his bare skin. Aladdin watched triumphantly as Jafar pulled himself off of the sorcerer and turned to face his enemies.

"If you insist on battling me again, boy, then I suppose I should grant your last request. Make no mistake, Aladdin, Mozenrath will forever be mine, and I will be pounding him for centuries to come."

Aladdin made a sour face and stepped closer to Jafar. "I'll make you sorry you ever put your hands on him, you pig."

As the two fought, Genie flew across the room to Mozenrath, who looked blissfully confused.

"Moze, kid... snap out of it, okay?" he muttered, conjuring up water and splashing the dazed boy. Glittering black eyes blinked up at Genie, and Mozenrath smiled.

"P-Please... give me... I need more," he breathed, sitting up and laying his head on Genie's shoulder. His skin was scorching hot to the blue being, who carefully lifted him and carried Mozenrath out of the nearest window.

"There, there, kiddo. It'll wear off, and you'll get over wanting that nasty stuff. Here, I've got something that's healthier for you." Genie tilted Mozenrath's face until his plush lips opened, and sprinkled more of the green magic onto his tongue. A moment later, Mozenrath opened his eyes.

"Nnh! Wh-Where am I? Where is that bastard Jafar?" he croaked, pushing his thick locks out of his vision. Genie immediately felt the sorcerer tense in his arms. "Oh, lords! I'm completely naked, where are my robes?"

Genie kept his eyes averted from Mozenrath as he continued to fly away from the Citadel. "We'll get you some clothes when you're someplace safe, and that Jafar worm is gone. Oh, I'm sorry, are you... alright?"

Mozenrath crossed his arms and gave a pained sigh. "I've just been brutally raped three times by a sadistic genie, of _course_ I'm alright," he said, words dripping sarcasm.

"So... is the little street urchin going to live through this, Big Blue?" he asked, worry creeping into his tone after a moment of silence. "I mean, not like I owe him, it was his choice to come all the way here to save his arch-enemy. He's the idiot with a hero complex and he thinks everyone should just get along. It's not that easy, Aladdin, you stupid!"

Trying not to laugh, Genie set Mozenrath down behind a rickety building and started sewing him some clothes with his magic.

"Now, black doesn't really bring out your eyes, darlin', so how about a brighter, more friendly shade?"

Mozenrath bit back a growl of loathing. "I'll be fine with black, thanks."

Genie continued with his suggestions for Mozenrath's new robes as if the sorcerer hadn't spoken at all. After a few more minutes of shivering, Mozenrath was grabbed around the waist by two blue hands and lifted into the air.

"B-Blue Genie! What's the meaning of this?" he fussed as Genie began measuring his body with a long length of yellow tape.

"Just makin' sure it'll fit ya right," smiled the Genie-turned-tailor, and even though being touched made Mozenrath cringe, he put up with the eccentric being's behavior.

At last Mozenrath was clothed, and he was shocked to see that the new robes fit him perfectly, and felt exactly like his old ones. He was a bit annoyed that Genie had made them out of flowing white silk, but the delicate gold trim defused his temper for the moment.

The new turban was white as well, and decorated with a sapphire instead of the ruby Mozenrath was used to. He looked up at Genie, wrinkling his nose.

"What's all this white about, Blue?" he said accusingly. "I look like I'm about to get married. Explain."

"Just helping you detox from all the evil you live around, kiddo," answered Genie, "but you _would_ make a great bride if I added a veil, maybe a sash and some lilies..."

Mozenrath clenched his fists. "Don't even think about it!" he seethed, pulling on his new silver boots and tromping back to his Citadel. Genie floated alongside him, whistling innocently.

"Why'd your idiotic friend wanna rescue me in the first place?" the sorcerer questioned, before stopping to tell his mamluks to get back to their patrols.

"More importantly, how'd he _magically_ know I was... in trou... Would you stop that infernal whistling and answer me!"

Genie put his hands on Mozenrath's slender shoulders and made him stop his trek up the stairs. "Okay, I'll talk. I heard your voice from Agrabah and told Al that someone needed help. I didn't know it was you until we got closer, but some kind of spell cloaked Jafar's voice."

The young man looked guiltily down at his feet. "He used me as bait to get Aladdin here. Jafar was raving and rambling on about how he'd use any means to destroy him... and then he turned on me, with this sick gleam in his eyes."

Genie noticed Mozenrath's trembling even in the dark, and pulled him into a protective hug. "Oh, Moze..."

"Please, Genie... Let's just go help Aladdin beat Jafar," the sorcerer whispered, quickly drying his eyes. Genie nodded and carried him the rest of the way to the bedroom.

Aladdin was in a spot of trouble upstairs: Jafar had him pressed up against a wall and was baring a pair of lethal fangs at him, venom dripping from the curved tips.

"Give in to me, boy," hissed Jafar, glee evident in his chuckle as a long striped tail wrapped around Aladdin and began to constrict.

"Haven't you learned any new tricks?" the younger man smirked, grunting as the scaled appendage tightened its hold around his chest. "Unhh!"

Jafar reached out his long, clawed fingers and took hold of Aladdin's baggy pant legs. With one hard tug, the cloth was ripped to shreds, exposing the boy's strong, tanned legs and impressive organ. Jafar's fingers whispered over Aladdin's skin, and came to rest on two firm cheeks.

"You raped Mozenrath, but you're not gonna do the same thing to me!" Aladdin spat, wriggling with all his strength.

"It's good you're putting up a little resistance," laughed Jafar, bending Aladdin's knees so he could stand between his shaking thighs. "Mozenrath made it much too easy. I was sorely disappointed in how he just lay there like a dead thing."

Aladdin was seeing red. "SHUT UP, you can't talk about him after what you did, you... fucking coward!" Wet trails shimmered down the boy's face, and Jafar used his distracted state to lean forward and take his lips in a possessive kiss.

The bedroom door creaked open, revealing Mozenrath and Genie's heads as they crept back inside. The sorcerer hid behind a pillar, both hands clasped over his pet eel's mouth. Xerxes and the mamluks had sensed their Master and followed him back into the Citadel, but Mozenrath needed them to be quiet.

Genie gave him a thumb's up gesture before making a beeline for Jafar and Aladdin. They were struggling against each other, Aladdin determined to pry the Red Genie's slurping mouth from his neck. Jafar was beginning to transform into the giant snake that Aladdin knew so well from their first battle, his tongue and body stretching to accommodate yards of scale and muscle. The young man gave a defeated whimper as Jafar's tongue slithered into his mouth.

Incensed by Aladdin's plight, Mozenrath turned back to his eel. "Will you be absolutely silent, Xerxes? Nod," he ordered. His familiar nodded eagerly. "Good. You, Carpet and the others fly around to distract Jafar while I get hold of his lamp."

He looked worried, but Xerxes cuddled up to his Master's cheek. "Your wish my command," he hissed softly, "but you be careful, Master." With that he darted off to carry out his mission, leaving Mozenrath to plan his next step.

He stared at the evil black lamp which stuck out of the folds of Jafar's belt. Having received the battle plan, Iago pecked and insulted his former Master while Xerxes commandeered the graceless mamluks to hurl furniture at the Red Genie.

Aladdin swallowed his choked breaths as the irritated snake coiled tight around his middle, using the muscles of its whole body to crack the boy's ribs. "Unghh, stop it, you bastard!"

"I'll take great pleasure in breaking every little bone in your worthless body," growled Jafar, flicking his tongue up the center of Aladdin's chest. "Which could be much more amusing than just fucking you, but I'll eventually get to that, too."

Repulsed and in horrible pain, Aladdin kicked his legs up into Jafar's more vulnerable underside. The transformed cobra roared and arched in pain, unaware of Mozenrath untying the crimson sash and pocketing the lamp. Eventually, though, the Red Genie saw the youth out of the corner of his eye as he was sneaking away.

"Well, don't you look lovely, Mozenrath?" hissed the wheezing Jafar, turning his massive head towards the sorcerer. Cursing, Mozenrath ran, dodging Jafar's tail as it tried to trip him up. Putting his fingers to his mouth, he whistled for Carpet, who whisked him out of harm's way just in time.

"Genie," he called, "I make my first wish!" Mozenrath held the lamp above his head. Aladdin stared in disbelief and awe at Mozenrath, while Jafar screamed out his rage at being made an enslaved Genie again. His gold bracelets pulsed and burned him, turning him back into his muscular Red form. Aladdin collapsed hard on the stone floor, holding his ribs.

At Xerxes' command, three of Mozenrath's mamluks lifted the injured hero and carried him from the chamber. "W-Wait, Mozenrath is still in there!" Aladdin groaned in protest.

Xerxes shushed him, directing the undead servants to bandage Aladdin and put him to bed in one of the guest rooms. "You come far to save Master. Xerxes repay by getting you out. Master strong. He save you back. Sleep, hero."

Aladdin stroked the eel's back, resulting in a gurgling purr from Xerxes. "Thanks. I hate just lying here, but I'll listen to my capable new caretaker."

The boy yawned and began to fall asleep before a mamluk came up to him and tucked a blanket in around his shoulders. Satisfied that Aladdin was resting, Xerxes floated towards the bedroom door to keep watch.

Enraged, Jafar tried to grab Mozenrath, ignoring the electrifying torture that occurred when he attempted to harm his Master. Genie picked up Mozenrath, flying out of reach of Jafar's clawing hands.

"Jafar, I wish for all traces of my former Master's curse to be banished from my body forever!" yelled Mozenrath, rubbing the lamp with a smug grin.

Scowling, the Red Genie pointed at the wizard who gave a relieved sigh as his constant pain evaporated, leaving a pure, restored body. Genie took his hands in his kind, larger blue ones. "Moze, this means... Do you want me to look for you?"

Mozenrath looked down upon his worn leather gauntlet, which had gifted him with such power, but ended up burdening him with intolerable pain. "Not just yet," he murmured. "I still have two wishes, so, most powerful Genie!"

"No need to say that sarcastically, you brat," snapped Jafar. "If I had my staff, I swear I'd..."

Mozenrath cut his empty threat off with a laugh of glee. "I wish for all my lost magical powers to be returned to me so I may resume my career as the only sorcerer of the Black Sands."

Genie laughed a little at his new friend's melodrama.

"Predictable!" grumbled Jafar, transferring the equivalent of Mozenrath's lost powers into his body. The youth glowed in his friends arms, so brightly that Genie had to shield his eyes.

"M-Moze, careful!" He didn't want to think of how dangerous Mozenrath could be if he began to drown in evil magic again. "Put a lid on that!"

After several delicious moments, Mozenrath collapsed on Genie's chest, his black eyes shimmering beautifully. The blue being patted the boy's back, trying to bring him back to reality. "Kiddo?"

Jafar crossed his arms with a snorting huff, and cleared his throat at them. "One more wish," he fumed, "think on it well, sorcerer whelp."

"Mozenrath, his head beginning to clear, hugged Genie's broad shoulders. "Please put me down, Blue. I can handle it."

"You be careful," whispered Genie, placing Mozenrath on the floor in front of Jafar.

"Jafar... You deserve the most gruesome punishment for what you did to me, but since I'm in a great mood I'll settle for my third wish, which is..."

Genie resisted the impulse to do a drum roll, but settled for a thoughtful pose instead. Abu and Iago were sitting on Carpet, biting their nails and wings in nervous anticipation. Mozenrath glanced at them and rolled his eyes.

"I wish for you to obliterate, illuminate, and annihilate..."

"Mozenrath, don't!" exclaimed Genie, horrified by what could be a most devastating wish. "What's gotten into you?"

Mozenrath looked pretty pleased with himself, as did Jafar, until the youth finished his sentence.

"... your disgusting lamp!"

Jafar proceeded to laugh crazily, until he was holding his sides and coughing.

"Little fool! No one can kill a Genie, not even another Genie! You've stupidly squandered your last wish, so I'll just return to my la... Wh-What in blazes is going on?"

Mozenrath gasped after realizing he still held Jafar's lamp. The Red Genie's wish-granting finger was shakily pointing at him. "Oh my goodness."

"Moze, throw it! Throw it now!"

"But if I do that I lose ownership, and my wish! Then we all die!" Mozenrath argued.

"You'll get more than your _turban_ knocked off if you don't chuck that lamp!"

While the two stood squabbling, Jafar lost control of his trigger finger and shot a ball of destructive magic at Mozenrath and the lamp. The resulting explosion was a blast of clay dust and white light that engulfed the room for several minutes. Genie cut through the haze with a butter knife, on the lookout for his friends.

"Carpet, Abu, Iago! You guys alright Answer me! ... Jafar, y-you dead?"

There was some coughing and complaining, but the three emerged from the magical fog unharmed. Aladdin and Xerxes rushed in, worried for the others. A mamluk was supporting the weakened hero around a pile of debris.

"We heard crash!" said Xerxes when they reached Genie. "Bad sorcerer defeated now?"

Genie petted him. "Still gotta check the area when the fog clears, but the kid's last wish packed a powerful punch. I have a feeling we've seen the last of Jafar... finally."

Aladdin hugged his big blue friend. "That's great, Genie! But... have you seen Mozenrath since he made the wish?" Concern and dread shown in the young man's eyes.

Genie shook his head, gently patting Aladdin's head. "Not yet I'm afraid, little buddy. But we'll find him, I know it!"

Aladdin gasped in surprise as a terrified Xerxes whizzed by his head into the densest fog. "Master? Master, where are you?" he gurgled, tearfully. "You hurt? Ohh, no! This cannot be!"

Genie sucked up all the fog with his mouth, which he had magically transformed into a vacuum hose. "Pehh! Nasty stuff!"

Following the eel's sobs and wails, Aladdin stopped beside Xerxes and gathered him up in his arms. "Please, don't cry. He's here, and we're gonna find him, okay? I promise."

He stroked the distraught creature as his brown eyes surveyed the room and the extent of the damage. Nearly everything was covered with a layer of Jafar's ruby red dust, but it was Carpet that discovered a tangled heap of white silk next to the bed.

Gently lifting the lifeless sorcerer, Carpet placed him on the bed and gestured for the others to come quickly. Mozenrath was scarcely breathing, his hair loose in a black curtain against the pillows. Aladdin looked frantically for any external wounds, and in doing so, pulled off the worn gauntlet. It fell out of Aladdin's hand to the floor.

"G-Genie. Xerxes, his hand, it's..."

The eel cut him off with a cry of devastation, pushing his body against his Master's chest. _"Nooo! No, he not dead!"_

Aladdin pulled a chair over and sat, holding Mozenrath's matching hands in his own. He smiled at noticing how warm they were. "Genie, can't you help him, please?"

Genie went around the other side of the bed and felt the sorcerer's warm forehead. "He got hit pretty hard, Al, but the lamp's been busted. So... even if we lose him, it won't have been for nothing."

The blue being choked on his last few words, and couldn't bring himself to look at his best friend. "I-I'll do everything I can."

Aladdin raised the injured youth's hands to his lips. "When he wakes up, he'll get better. We just have to keep him comfortable and wait," he said, voice trembling. Carpet came to his side and wrapped itself around his shoulders in a comforting hug. "Th-Thanks, Carpet."

Abu chattered as he ran up one of the bedposts to get a better look at Mozenrath. Iago impatiently nudged him over.

"He smells like Jafar's magic alright," said the ill-tempered parrot, earning a swat from Xerxes, whose eyes were still leaking tears.

"Master will wake and turn you to BBQ parrot kabob," he growled, floating over to Aladdin and taking solace in a belly rub.

The hero smiled at Mozenrath's depressed familiar. "He's got his powers and his hand back, Xerxes. Try to be happy for him, huh? Moze'll wake up and everything will go back to normal!"

"Nnh, not quite normal," Mozenrath groaned, trying to sit up. "We have to talk, Aladdin, as soon as I can move my limbs. Xerxes, stop that indecent blubbering."

The eel pounced on Mozenrath and began to happily lick his face. "Oh, dear Master! Beloved Master! You awake!"

Mozenrath growled at his pet's loud crying, but he could not help wrapping his arms around Xerxes. "It's good that you're not hurt, Xer-Xer," he whispered, pink staining his creamy cheekbones.

Aladdin had the decency to look away from their mushy reunion, but Mozenrath wouldn't overlook the dopey grin on his face.

"Xerxes, please lead our... company down to get something wholesome to eat. Tend to their needs while I have a talk with Aladdin."

He looked very reluctant to leave his weak Master's side, but when Mozenrath began to rub his underside, Xerxes yielded and floated out of the destroyed bedroom. Genie paused on his way out and gave the sorcerer a brief hug.

"Don't you ever make me worry like that again," he scolded, like he was talking to his own child. Mozenrath flushed scarlet.

"I had everything under control, thank you!" he defended, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Sure you did, kiddo," chuckled Genie, handing the sorcerer his white turban and floating out of the room after Carpet.

Aladdin barely had a chance to open his mouth before Mozenrath ordered him to close the door. "Bolt it, too. I don't want any interruptions."

Nervously, the younger man went to do as he was told. When he turned around to face Mozenrath, the sorcerer was lying on his back on the left side of the bed. "Good, now come over here."

"Wh-Why?" asked the hero, worriedly touching his hurt ribs. His feet, however, began to carry him towards the bed. Mozenrath beckoned him closer with his newly restored hand.

"I have a lot to thank you for, Al," he purred. "I'll start expressing my gratitude by mending these." With impressive speed, Mozenrath pulled Aladdin onto the bed and leaned over him, hands pressed to his midsection. Aladdin gave a soft whine, but otherwise stayed still.

"My magic is back because of you," said the flushed sorcerer, continuing to move his hands over Aladdin's bandaged injuries. "I am whole again because of you. You were so stupid for running to my rescue, but I have to admit I'd be dead if you hadn't."

Aladdin reached up and placed his hands on Mozenrath's shoulders. "You don't need to re-repay me at all... But can't we start over? All of us, without the fighting and trying to kill each other? Genie really likes you, and I really like Xerxes, so... Can we call a truce for their sakes, Moze?"

The wizard grinned, and lifted his hands from Aladdin's repaired ribcage. "You do realize what we must do to... consummate this truce, don't you, my dear street rat?" Mozenrath whispered in Aladdin's ear, relishing his full-body shiver.

Why did the sorcerer have to use _that_ word? Aladdin tried to resist Mozenrath's sweet and spicy aroma, the feel of his velvety hair, his warm pale skin. His rose pink lips that were slowly approaching...

Mozenrath's warm mouth enveloped his before Aladdin could even think to escape the bed. The both of them felt tingles course through them, traveling down between their legs where the tingling became an insistent throb. The sorcerer gave a moan between their lips that made Aladdin harden considerably.

"Moze..."

"Yes, Aladdin?" cooed Mozenrath, slipping his hands under the younger man's bandages and removing them to touch the heated skin beneath.

"You're... really gorgeous, but..." Aladdin cut his sentence off with his own moan of pleasure when Mozenrath dragged his tongue over his sensitive collarbone.

"'But' nothing, Aladdin. We have history, we have chemistry. If you don't wish to make me your enemy like before, you will receive me as your lover instead. I will not pressure you: it's your choice, but I'm losing control of my urges as we speak. Think about what you want to do while we become one, eh?"

"Become one? Mozenrath, you're not not thinking of doing _that,_ not after Jafar...? A-Are you?"

While Aladdin was stuttering, Mozenrath was untying the sash at his waist and shrugging off his beautiful white robes.

"We don't have a lot of time before they hear our ruckus and come to investigate, Al," the sorcerer said, his tone low and syrupy because of his lust. "Now kiss me like I know you want to."

Oh, he _did._ There was no doubt in his mind that Aladdin wanted to kiss and hold Mozenrath, but memories of home kept bothering him. His princess was there, waiting for him to come back from his most recent adventure, and here he was. Stroking eager hands over Mozenrath's strong, beautiful form. Here he was, tweaking the other man's nipples, sucking one and then the other to hardness. The guilt he felt was not enough to overwhelm his passion for the sorcerer in his lap. Not nearly enough. Jasmine was fading from his mind at nearly frightening speeds.

"I've decided," panted Aladdin as he kissed, parted from and kissed his lover again. Mozenrath reciprocated happily and wrapped his arms around the other, their heated flesh brushing and stoking their shared flame of desire.

As Aladdin pressed inside of his precious sorcerer, and Mozenrath pressed into the thrusts of his beloved street rat, it seemed that all was exactly how it was destined to be.

The End


End file.
